


Memberships Only

by themeltyway (caramels)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramels/pseuds/themeltyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya, Sungjong, Myungsoo, Dongwoo, Sunggyu, and Woohyun are members of the prestigious Woollim Country Club, a gathering place for the wealthy and famous. What begins as a harmless golfing and charity function turns out less than harmless when everyone has ulterior motives for the day in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memberships Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a prompt on infinitememe and posted to my livejournal at the same name. I'm reposting it here now in celebration of me writing another infinite fic. Enjoy

“Can’t you just park over there? There’s a spot open!” Sungjong pointed ahead of their new Range Rover towards the front row spot. They had just passed through the gates and were on their way into the country club.

Hoya drove past it, circling the vehicle around to the main building’s entrance.

“And you just missed it.” Sungjong turned his head and stared at Hoya, who was bobbing his head to the hip hop song playing through the speakers, “Are you even listening to me?”

Hoya slowed the car down to a stop in front of the doors, “Yes, but we have to show off our new baby, plus, I pay good money for valet parking and I’m going to use it.”

Putting his window up, Sungjong flexed his toes and picked up his bag, “Seriously, are you going to talk about the new car the whole time we are here?” Sungjong was beginning to get irritated with Hoya’s attitude on motorized vehicles. Ever since they had picked it up from the dealer two days ago his husband had been babying it like it had a soul. He swore Hoya spent more time in the underground garage of their high-rise apartment last night than he did in the bathroom.

“Sungjong, it’s a Range Rover.” Hoya put the car into park, turned it off, and took out the keys.

Sungjong unbuckled his seatbelt and did a quick check in the sun visor’s mirror, “I know it’s a Range Rover, but I still like our Mercedes better.” His hair needed a quick adjustment, but that was the problem with leaving the window open. Everything blew around because speed limits were more like recommendations in some areas.

“Hey, you can drive the Mercedes whenever you want, it’s just in the garage.”

If Hoya put it like that, maybe he would. He’d take the Mercedes to go grocery shopping, and see if Hoya cared about that. Shove a couple cases of wine into the trunk, go back and drink it out of their expensive crystal on the white sofa in only his silk bathrobe, perhaps he’d get hot and the bathrobe would fall off. Maybe hump the couch like their two and a half month old puppy.

Why was he jealous of a car of all things?

Sungjong stepped out and slammed his door shut behind him, fishing with one hand in his bag for his sunglasses. He could hear Hoya talking to the valet attendant about being extra careful and not to leave a single scratch. Finding his sunglasses, Sungjong slipped them over his eyes, waiting for Hoya to get his golf clubs out so they could go inside and he sit himself down at the bar and order a long island iced tea.

An arm slipped around his waist, “You know, you look gorgeous today.”

“I look good everyday,” Sungjong said, relaxing into Hoya’s touch, “but you should tell me more often.” It had taken him a long time that morning to pick out a shirt and pair of pants he liked because Hoya kept putting his destructive hands on them and messing up his clean ironed shirts.

The hand snaked down to his lower back, sliding lower and lower, “How about I treat you tonight?” Hoya stuck his hand in Sungjong’s pants pocket.

“Hoya not here!” said Sungjong, pushing Hoya away, “Just go play golf or something.”

Hoya moved away, wheeling his golf bag with him and laughing. “You sure you don’t want to play today? We can share clubs.”

“No thanks, I just want to get some sunshine and read my book.” He followed Hoya into the building, a few steps behind him. Honestly, the last thing that was on his mind was reading, but Hoya didn’t need to know that.

“Wait for me and we’ll eat a late lunch together, I’ll send you a text,” Hoya said, kissing Sungjong on the cheek. Sungjong smiled and slapped Hoya’s side.

“Just go before I hurt you.”

Hoya’s eyebrows raised eyebrows, sunglasses shifting up slightly, “Is that a threat?”

Raising his fist, Sungjong made to hit Hoya on the shoulder, but Hoya moved away.

“Alright I get it I’m going!”

Finally, Sungjong thought, he had to go find Woohyun and catch up on the latest gossip. It had been a week since he had been able to come to the country club to talk and drink, and that was a lot of lost time in country club socializing. He had about fifteen pictures on his phone of Sarangi doing adorable poses to share with everyone.

 

 

Sunggyu sipped his lemon drop martini, a sour expression on his face that wasn’t from the drink. He had come out to drink on the veranda and saw a familiar couple step out of an unfamiliar car.

Woohyun sat down next to him, setting his vodka lemonade on the table, “Why the ugly face?”

Sunggyu pointed down below them, “Look, Hoya got a new car, again.” Sometimes, Sunggyu just wanted to punch Hoya in the stomach to get rid of that cocky can do attitude he sported.

Not that punching would fix anything, but it would make him feel better. Hoya was like that annoying kid that always did the opposite of what you told them to do (just to fuck with you of course).

“Well, he didn’t buy it from me,” Woohyun said, squeezing his lemon wedge into this drink, “I told him I’d give him a good deal if he wanted one of ours. That bastard. Well, maybe he’ll sell one of us the Mercedes.”

“Good luck prying that out of Sungjong’s death grip.” Sunggyu gave Woohyun a skeptical look; “It’s more likely he’ll start playing golf before that happens.”

Nodding his head, Woohyun agreed. “I don’t know why Hoya bothers, Sungjong hates golf. And why do you care so much that they got a new car anyway? I thought you liked your BMW.”

“I swear he’s taunting me, he always gets a new car after I get one. I don’t think he’s even trying to hide it anymore,” Sunggyu replied. He stabbed his toothpick into his plate of fruit, spearing a piece of pineapple through its center. “Why am I friends with that son of a bitch again?”

“Stop being melodramatic because Dongwoo isn’t here.”

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes and shoved the piece of pineapple into his mouth, chewing down hard. “I’m not being melodramatic, and what does Dongwoo have to do with any of this?” He crossed his legs and pointed his toothpick at Woohyun.

There was something mischievous in Woohyun’s smile.

“Okay seriously, when was the last time you got laid?”

“Woohyun.”

Woohyun chuckled, “I’m guessing it’s been a while, lady luck not on your side lately? Maybe you should lay off the alcohol, your polo’s looking a bit tight.”

“First, fuck you I’m not fucking fat it’s just a layer to keep me warm, and second I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Avoiding the subject I see,” Woohyun said, holding his drink up to his lips, “should I assume it’s been a while? You want a refresher course? I’m available.”

Sunggyu snapped the toothpick in half.

Woohyun always thought he had an easy ticket into his pants ever since they got drunk on their country club group three-day cruise and ended up fucking in Woohyun’s stateroom. He still wasn’t sure how that had happened, but waking up the next day had been awkward as hell. Even thinking about it made him irrationally mad.

“Wow, you two started drinking early,” Sungjong said, appearing next to them at the table with a tall glass with plenty of ice in hand.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, like Sungjong was one to speak about drinking with one in his hand.

“It’s almost eleven, a perfectly good time to start noon time drinking.” Woohyun shook his half full glass, “Haven’t seen you since last weekend.”

“Tell me about it hyung, Hoya had to go away on business and I decided to stay at home to take care of Sarangi.”

Sunggyu wet his lips with his drink, “I see you got a new car, again.”

“I’m so sick of hearing about cars, but I’ve got the extra set of keys if you want to take a ride,” said Sungjong. He dug the keys out of his bag and set them on the table. “I prefer a smaller car, but you know Hoya’s taste. If he had his way with everything, the entire apartment would be purple.”

“You married him,” Woohyun said, “I told you years ago to watch out for that one.”

Sungjong threw his hands in the air, “Thank god I only married him for his money!”

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun, and then stared at Sungjong, squinting his eyes. He wouldn’t be surprised if that were true.

“I’m kidding you guys.”

Well, now Sunggyu was disappointed.

 

 

Under the canopy of the golf cart, Sungyeol was glad that Myungsoo wasn’t pestering him about what he’d been up to lately, but he was sure Myungsoo was staring at him behind those dark shades of his. Myungsoo was a mystery Sungyeol had yet to understand. When he’d met Myungsoo for the first time, Sungyeol had to admit that he was a bit starstruck.

Just when would he have the chance to be the caddy for the actor whose weekly drama he was watching on television religiously? It was like all his wishes had been answered.

Except, he wasn’t anything like what he’d been expecting. Myungsoo had shown up at the front desk with his new golf clubs and bag, wearing a pristine black golfing outfit. He lowered his shades, leaned his elbows on the desk, and requested a caddy with experience. Sungyeol’s gum chewing coworker took one look at Sungyeol pretending to be busy – he was pretending to polish golf balls – and paired them up.

The first time Sungyeol had shown Myungsoo around, his head was reeling with excitement over following his acting idol around. His palms sweaty and stomach fluttering with anticipation about telling him what a big fan he was – maybe even get his autograph. It was a perfect opportunity, and Myungsoo was so handsome and awesome.

It was a giant lie; Myungsoo was anything but chic actor material. Sungyeol had found that out the hard way. However, Myungsoo was a pretty fun guy, minus the strange behavior every now and then.

He shook his head, concentrating on driving, “So, Myungsoo, you get some more practice in?”

Myungsoo smiled, the corners of his lips turning up, “I was working on my swing yesterday, I think I’m better than last week.”

Nodding his head, Sungyeol spared Myungsoo a quick glance as he drove the cart out to the first hole. “That’s great, maybe you’ll get the ball closer this time.” He wasn’t real confident since Myungsoo was horrible at golf.

“You might have to show me the swing technique again, just to jog my memory.” Myungsoo said it so smooth, the words rolling right off his tongue.

“Uh, sure I guess…”

The last time Sungyeol had helped him with his swing, Myungsoo had insisted that he get behind him and put his arms around his, and it was embarrassing. It didn’t help that Myungsoo kept touching him inappropriately. A pat on the butt, a hand on his back when he went to get Myungsoo’s golf bag, and standing very close to him as he explained where the golf ball was actually supposed to go.

He couldn’t tell if Myungsoo was being friendly, or if he was being creepy. Though, it was starting to unnerve him a little bit.

Sungyeol parked the golf cart and turned the key, turning the engine off. As he was going to hop out the side, Myungsoo’s hand landed on his thigh, shocking him into jamming his elbow on the steering wheel.

“Where is the flag again?” Myungsoo asked, hand still on Sungyeol’s thigh, the other hand pointing straight ahead of them.

Myungsoo’s hand was sliding up his leg, getting closer and closer to his dick. Sungyeol was not getting paid enough for that. “Can’t you see the flag? It’s right in front of you!” Sungyeol said, he wanted to call Myungsoo out for being a fucking idiot, but he needed this job. Acting students needed to eat too.

Technically he wasn’t sure if Myungsoo would try to get him fired because he seemed to really like him, but shit Myungsoo was fucking weird. One minute he’d be normal and Sungyeol would be having a great time being his caddy, and the next he’d be hanging off Sungyeol’s arm like a leech.

Not forgetting that time when Myungsoo and his stray golf club almost hit Sungyeol in the stomach.

“Oh I see it, the red flag over there,” Myungsoo said, laughing, the collar of his black polo open, white skin flashing – not that he was looking.

Sungyeol escaped the golf cart before Myungsoo’s wandering hand touched something else. “Let’s just get golfing!” If there was a slight hitch in his voice, it was because Myungsoo’s handsome face was staring straight at him.

“I’ll help you!” Myungsoo leapt out of the golf cart, almost beating Sungyeol to his golf bag stored in back.

“No really, this is my job Myungsoo,” Sungyeol said, fighting Myungsoo over holding the golf bag.

There was a struggle, both of their hands gripping opposite sides of the bag, clubs shifting back and forth as it was tugged in two directions.

“But you’re such a help to me, just let me – ”

“No really!”

Sungyeol tugged a bit too harsh, the bag releasing from Myungsoo’s grip, and it jerked towards him, clubs spilling out over the sides, stray golf balls falling out from unzipped pockets. A club slapped Sungyeol in the face, a sharp pain stunning him into a stupor, and he screeched in surprise. Myungsoo panicked, grabbing the golf bag and throwing it off to the side.

Still shocked by having been hit in the face with the end of a club, Sungyeol stood still.

“Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?” – Myungsoo’s face hovered close to Sungyeol’s – “I have some bandages in my golf bag.”

Myungsoo’s hand was touching his forehead where the club had struck him in its flying exit of the bag. Soft manicured hands waving in front of his eyes, the hands of a real star.

“I’m – I’m good,” Sungyeol said, tongue tied and embarrassed. Once again, he made a fool out of himself in front of someone important. Myungsoo frowned at him, looking serious behind his sunglasses. “Really, I’m fine! I touch myself all the time.”

Wait, that didn’t sound right. Myungsoo’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

“I mean I beat myself, oh my god what am I saying I am going to shut up now.”

Sungyeol tripped over the golf clubs strewn across on the grass, regaining his balance when Myungsoo grabbed his elbow and jerked him upright. A stray golf ball slipped out from beneath his shoe.

“Are you sure you’re okay Sungyeol? Why don’t we sit down for a while?”

“No!” Sungyeol didn’t know why he felt like he was getting hysterical, or why Myungsoo looked so calm. Myungsoo was younger than him; he should be the one taking care of him. All these rich people with too much money and time on their hands must be finally making him crack. “We need to work on your swing, you need the practice. And I mean, you really need the practice.”

Myungsoo forced Sungyeol to sit down on the back of the golf cart. He slung an arm around Sungyeol’s shoulder; “I don’t mind paying for you to help me on my swing later, no beating involved, unless you want to of course.” Myungsoo’s golfing equipment was still lying in a mess at their feet.

Sungyeol laughed, “Why are you so –”

A second golf cart came speeding across the grass, its driver coming to an abrupt halt next to Sungyeol’s cart. Sungyeol tried to shrug Myungsoo’s arm off his shoulder, but Myungsoo just hugged him tight even though Sungyeol was taller and had to slouch for it to be comfortable.

“Hey Myungsoo, I didn’t know you were golfing today.” Hoya swung his legs out of the golf cart, his own golf bag in the seat next to him. “You should have texted.”

The arm loosened and slid down Sungyeol’s back, resting near his hips. Myungsoo’s voice was whiny when he spoke, “Hoya, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for rare birds with my golf clubs. No, of course I’m golfing.”

Hoya lugged his golf bag out and set it down, “So what happened here?” He pointed to the mess that had yet to be picked up.

“It was an accident, Sungyeol got hit in the face,” Myungsoo said, glancing up at Hoya who was looking unimpressed with what was going on until Sungyeol was brought into the equation.

“Hit in the face?” – Hoya chuckled – “Sounds about right.”

Sungyeol wanted to throw a golf ball at Hoya’s head so bad for that comment. Instead, he settled for giving him a dirty look. He’d been Hoya’s caddy in the past; however, he spent most of the time entertaining his husband Sungjong while Hoya golfed with his work colleagues.

Sungjong was a good guy, he reminded him of a cute younger brother, and he already had one of those, so he could afford to add another. Not that Sungjong needed to be taken care of with the millions of won he had to his name. How Sungjong had ended up with Hoya, Sungyeol had no clue. Maybe he had a nice dick.

He complained a lot about his job, but most of the guys Sungyeol caddied for were decent people – if not slightly eccentric. That was probably due to all the drink specials the bar hosted on event weekends. This weekend was a fundraiser for children’s cancer research, which brought rich people out of the woodwork because there was something about donating money and looking good while doing so that they all loved.

“Let’s golf together then,” said Hoya. He rifled through his golf bag for the club he wanted to use, “Sungjong didn’t want to golf, so I’m alone today.” Of course Sungjong didn’t want to golf, Sungyeol thought, everyone except Hoya knew Sungjong hated golf.

Peeking at Myungsoo’s face, Sungyeol noted that he didn’t seem to be too happy about Hoya showing up. There was a strain to his smile that Sungyeol hadn’t seen before on their other trips. Though, his face looked cold and sharp with his sunglasses, and it was impossible to tell what he was really expressing behind the frames.

“Sure, why don’t we? Sungyeol can help us both out, right Sungyeol?”

Sungyeol snapped his head back, “Yes, of course.”

“You’ll have to drive your own golf cart though,” Myungsoo added, getting up and picking his golf bag up off the ground, setting it back upright. That was Sungyeol’s cue to get back to work.

“You’re not going to share Myungsoo?” asked Hoya. Myungsoo must have done something that Sungyeol didn’t catch as he leaped into action, gathering the equipment into his arms. “Oh I see,” Hoya said; he went and patted Myungsoo on the back, “Good luck.”

He felt like he was missing something.

 

 

His long island iced tea was halfway gone and it wasn’t even half past eleven yet. There would be less left if he wasn’t trying to pace himself, plus he had sort of promised Woohyun they’d take a ride in the Range Rover later and he didn’t want to be driving drunk.

“Hey Sungjong?” Woohyun said, leaning back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other, “Didn’t you only date Hoya in high school? Have you ever been with another man?”

Sunggyu kicked Woohyun’s chair, “You don’t want to know.”

“Well,” Sungjong began to explain, “Hoya is the only one I’ve ever been with. We started dating when I was in my last year of middle school.”

“Really? You’ve been with him that long? I thought it was just in high school. What the fuck was I doing in high school.”

“You were too busy trying to lure half the student body into your pants,” Sunggyu said, “you and that annoying friend of yours Key.”

Woohyun smiled and laid a hand on Sunggyu’s leg, “Were you jealous? And it wasn’t half the student body – it was only like fifteen people. I made long lasting business relationships with those hookups.”

“Oh excuse me for erring on your playboy past, present, and future.”

Sungjong tapped his nails on the table. Once again, Sunggyu and Woohyun were arguing with all the finesse of two kittens learning how to sharpen their claws against the living room couch. It was something Sungjong would never understand; they both lived in the same apartment building. They were even neighbors! When Woohyun ran out of sugar he went to Sunggyu’s apartment in his bathrobe and boxers asking for a cup, and Sunggyu would open the door.

He knew he was going to regret offering them a ride later.

“So, you and Hoya were doing the dirty before you graduated? I knew he stole your innocence at a young age!” Woohyun seemed surprisingly concerned for someone who fooled around himself during high school. “Isn’t that like illegal?”

Sungjong tried to defend himself, “It wasn’t like that, it wasn’t until high school – ”

“I told you that you didn’t want to know! Now I have to try to forget hearing them doing it in our hotel room, that we were supposed to be sharing by the way, all over again,” Sunggyu said, covering his face with his hands and pulling at his skin. “At least Dongwoo was the only one not trying to fuck that weekend and he let me sleep in his bed.”

Woohyun gawked at Sunggyu, “You had a perfect opportunity and you wasted it?”

“I was tired! Does this body look athletic to you?” Sunggyu pointed to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It sure looks like a lot of other things…”

“Shut up Woohyun.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will!”

Woohyun clicked his tongue, “You know Sunggyu hyung, you’ve always been my favorite hyung.” He winked and made a small heart with his hands, holding it up to his chest.

“Stop that!” Sunggyu’s facial expressions were surprised; eyes open wider than normal – a feat – and eyebrows pulled up. Sungjong could have sworn there was a tinge of red across his cheeks, but that could also be because he was mad.

Thankfully, help arrived in the form of Dongwoo, who was looking out of place in his yoga outfit compared to every one else’s dress shirts, polo’s, and formal wear. Then again, it was Dongwoo, and Dongwoo looked good in almost anything because he had a sense of style that a lot of people lacked (like Sunggyu, leopard print sweat suits were not a good look to be going golfing in).

“Sorry I’m late, I came straight from my yoga class this morning.” Dongwoo took the vacant chair next to Sunggyu, and Sungjong hadn’t seen Sunggyu perk up so quickly in a long time. “Is Hoya golfing?”

Sungjong smiled at Dongwoo, and got his phone out from inside his bag. “Yes he’s golfing, I’d say you could catch up to him, but he’s probably through the first few holes in the course by now.”

“That’s okay, I didn’t bring my bag with me anyway.” Dongwoo plucked a grape off Sunggyu’s forgotten fruit plate, “What’s new?”

“We got a Range Rover, Sunggyu hyung’s jealous, Woohyun wants to go for a ride later, I need to show you the pictures of Sarangi on my phone.” Sungjong listed off everything of importance that had happened since he sat down this morning.

Dongwoo scratched at his shoulder, “Oh, okay. New Sarangi pictures? Show me!”

Here was someone who appreciated a cute dog, unlike Sunggyu who didn’t want anything to do with his new puppy when he got him.

Woohyun got up, his chair scraping against the tile floor of the veranda, “I think I see Key at the bar, I’ll be back in a bit.” He took his drink with him when he left, not bothering to push his chair back in. Well, he’d already seen Sungjong’s pictures anyway.

Sungjong took his phone out and flipped through his photo album revealing one cute picture after another. “And here he is lying on the couch, and in this one he’s wearing a little sweater, and this is the new collar we got him, yes it’s purple.”

 

 

Woohyun slid into a barstool next to Key, sliding his almost finished vodka lemonade on the counter. He signaled the bartender over and asked for a second one. Key gave him a long stare from behind his margarita glass.

“You on reconnaissance again today?” Key asked, and set his drink down, “Or are you going in for the kill?”

Woohyun downed the rest of his first drink in one gulp, the tingle of alcohol running down his throat making him smack his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Sunggyu hyung’s in a mood today, I wasn’t planning on it, but today might be the day.”

“That’s what you said last week, and I have yet to hear about your bedroom tango. I specifically requested deets on the size of his dick that you failed to give me years ago, and a picture would be good too.”

“He’s still currently trying to talk his way into Dongwoo hyung’s pants, but Dongwoo’s more of the touch and go type.”

Key stirred his margarita with the fruit spear it came with, “And you know this how?”

“Don’t you remember that I told you we used to give each other blow jobs before our extracurricular music practice,” Woohyun said, tilting his head in remembrance. Dongwoo liked girls, Dongwoo liked guys, and Dongwoo liked blow jobs (who didn’t).

“Okay, so how’s his dick then?”

Woohyun smirked and nodded his head slowly, “Oh it’s good, no doubt about that.”

“Well fuck,” Key said, pulling some bills out of his wallet, “I’m still stuck in this half a relationship and he keeps buying me shit. How many leather belts do I need seriously?”

Laughing, Woohyun took his new drink in hand and swiveled his barstool so that he was facing Key. “Speaking of relationships, did you know that Hoya and Sungjong were getting it on in high school?”

He couldn’t resist not sharing this juicy bit of information he’d learned. The Sungjong from his memories was always so cute and proper, but then again, he was in a different grade so he hadn’t met him all that often.

Key’s grin was blinding, “Oh that sl– ”

 

 

“ – So, as I was saying Myungsoo, you’re not getting enough power behind your swing, and that’s why your balls only go half way.” Sungyeol demonstrated a better position with one of the clubs Myungsoo wasn’t using. “You do want the ball to drop as close to the hole as possible.”

Hoya was leaning against his golf bag, having already putted. “I don’t think Sungyeol’s balls have dropped in any holes lately.” He laughed to himself, loud and obnoxiously.

Sungyeol turned around and tried to burn a hole through Hoya’s head with his eyes – he was unsuccessful. However, Myungsoo clapped him on the shoulder and got into position to try a second time for practicing purposes. His second shot went much closer.

As they were walking back to the golf carts to drive up closer to where the balls landed, Myungsoo whispered in Sungyeol’s ear, “Hoya’s just playing, I bet your balls have dropped in a lot of holes.”

Sungyeol’s ears were burning red with embarrassment, and it wasn’t just because he could feel the puff of air released from Myungsoo’s lips as his lips formed the syllables around his tongue. If Myungsoo weren’t so touchy, Sungyeol would have sworn Myungsoo was hitting on him somehow, in a very lame fashion.

Who was he kidding; Myungsoo was an idiot and probably didn’t even know what he was doing.

“Yeah…sure,” Sungyeol said, clearing his throat, voice box having forgotten how to form sounds. “Let’s beat Hoya to the green.”

Myungsoo jumped into the passenger side with his golf bag and smiled.

 

 

He hadn’t eaten anything since six in the morning, and Dongwoo’s stomach was starving. Unfortunately, the buffet wouldn’t start serving until noon, and that was a half an hour away. In the meantime, he snacked on Sunggyu’s fruit appetizer plate to stave his hunger.

His inner thighs were sore from over stretching them the day before, making him shift around in his seat like an old man who couldn’t quite get comfortable. Yoga class had been difficult.

“You can have the rest of it,” Sunggyu said, pushing the fruit plate in front of Dongwoo. There were some melon slices and grapes left sitting in a pool of sticky fruit juice that made a ring around the plate.

Dongwoo accepted the offering, “Thanks I’m starving.” He popped a grape into his mouth, watching Sunggyu stare at him, an odd look crossing his face. “Are you sure I can have it hyung?”

He didn’t want to take anyone’s food away from them.

“Yes! Please take it!”

“Okay.” That settled it then. Dongwoo set his hand on Sunggyu’s knee and squeezed it, “So why was Sungjong saying that you’re jealous earlier?”

Sunggyu’s mouth hung open as if to speak, but then he huffed and glanced at Sungjong, who snorted loudly. “I am not jealous.”

Confused, Dongwoo squinted his eyes and looked back and forth between Sunggyu and Sungjong. Both were eyeing each other up. Sunggyu glaring at Sungjong with the tiny slits he had for eyes when angry, and Sungjong staring right back at him, face impassable.

“He’s jealous.” Woohyun appeared with a new drink in hand, “Of many things, one being that Hoya bought a new car, and the other that I’ve gotten into your – ”

“Shut up Woohyun!” said Sunggyu, slamming his hands down on the table.

Dongwoo could see it happening before it happened. Sunggyu’s martini that was a third of the way full teetered on the tabletop. It tipped back and forth before wobbling over the side and falling over, spilling liquid on the edge of the table.

Unfortunately, Sunggyu’s pants got splashed with the alcohol running down the side of the table.

“Shit! I need a napkin.”

Dongwoo grabbed one off the table and began to rub at the growing wet stain on Sunggyu’s pants. It was good that Sunggyu had chosen to wear dark denim because if he had been like Sungjong and worn white pants, this would be a dry cleaners problem. He tried to dab away as much liquid as he could off the material, Sunggyu’s legs squirming as Dongwoo tried to hold him down.

“Dongwoo! Ah! What are you doing?” Sunggyu said, hitting Dongwoo’s back lightly with his balled up fist. Dongwoo could hear Woohyun’s laugher and Sungjong’s quiet chuckles.

He stopped rubbing the napkin into the wet spot, “I’m wiping the drink off.”

“But, you made it worse,” Sunggyu said, voice rough and high pitched, “look at how it spread.” Sunggyu dug his fingers into Dongwoo’s shoulder, his nails digging down into his shirt.

Dongwoo flinched, “But I was only helping…”

He didn’t understand why Sunggyu was so upset, wouldn’t he be glad that he was helping him out? Sunggyu was rather lazy after all, but his face was flushed and he had a panicky look in his eyes.

Sunggyu didn’t usually get mad at him when he touched him. In fact, Sunggyu liked it when he would hug him around his back. Sometimes Sunggyu would grab at him rough and harsh, and it made Dongwoo’s heart pound, turning him into a pliant mush.

“I can’t take you two anywhere,” Sungjong said, launching a napkin at Sunggyu’s side of the table, it landed in Sunggyu’s lap. “Just as bad as children.”

“Lee Sungjong you clean up this mess!” Sunggyu demanded, pointing at the spill on the table.

Woohyun waved his hands in the air, “Now now let’s stop fighting,” – he took a hold of Sunggyu’s arm and pulled him up out of his chair – “let’s just go wash it off with water.” He dragged Sunggyu away by his arm, all the while Sunggyu trying to resist by tugging his arm back.

The pout on Sunggyu’s face made Dongwoo laugh as he let the napkin soak up the spilled drink. Sunggyu tried to be such a tough guy, but with his tiny eyes and round cheeks he often ended up reminding him of pudding. Stiff wiggly outside, and creamy inside.

If Sunggyu were made of pudding, Dongwoo would eat him in an instant. Thinking about pudding only made him hungrier. Sunggyu even had a soft layer of fluff around his stomach that made his hands itch, he really wanted to give Sunggyu a hug and rub his hands on his belly.

“What are you smiling about Dongwoo hyung?” Sungjong asked, righting the fallen glass on the table.

Dongwoo bit his lip, “Oh nothing!”

He kept smiling.

 

 

Sunggyu tried to wrench his arm out of Woohyun’s tight grip, the force of Woohyun’s fingers around his forearm almost bruising. He was dragged out of the veranda, past the bar and dining hall, and to the other side of the building where there was an open ballroom. Woohyun took a turn and forced him into the men’s bathroom, bumping the swinging door open with his foot. It was empty since everyone else was mingling on the other half of the building.

“Woohyun what the fuck are you doing?”

Woohyun let him go when he’d successfully hauled him over by the sinks. “Cleaning you off.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world at that moment.

“No, I mean what are you playing at back there? You know I like Dongwoo, are you trying to undermine my chances with him?” Sunggyu said, rubbing his sore arm with his other hand. “I told you to stay out of my business.”

He thrust his hands into the sink and waited for the sensor to register that there was a pair of hands waiting to be washed. Watching through the mirror, he followed Woohyun across the room as he took a blue handkerchief out of his pocket and wet it in the sink next to him.

“You’re not doing so well by yourself, I think you need my help.”

Sunggyu shook his wet hands, “Why would I need your help?”

Woohyun got down and squatted on his toes, gripping Sunggyu’s leg, and ran the wet kerchief over his pants. “I think you forget about what I have to offer you.”

“What could you possibly do that would make Dongwoo want me?” – Sunggyu bit his tongue – “I’m so sexually frustrated, if he hugs me one more time I swear, I don’t know if I can be responsible for the consequences.”

Woohyun hummed as he wet Sunggyu’s thigh, “He doesn’t see you as a sex partner, you need to throw yourself out there and stop being so stiff. You’re not getting anywhere acting like his best hyung.”

“But I don’t want to be his fuck buddy, I want a relationship,” Sunggyu said, wetting his lips with his tongue, “I want to take him home to my bed and put a collar on him. Maybe take him on a trip to Europe and screw in a Paris suite, and then settle down and get a gold fish.”

He could picture it in his mind, Dongwoo would be lying on his bed when he came back from work, wearing only a fuzzy bathrobe and watching television. Then Sunggyu would slowly take his clothes off and join him, and then one thing would lead to another and no more bathrobe.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to work,” said Woohyun, “I can get you Dongwoo, but it comes at a price.”

“What price?”

Woohyun stood up and cornered Sunggyu against the sink’s countertop, leaning in close, and Sunggyu could smell a subtle hint of vanilla from his cologne tingle his nose. His face was so close; almost close enough to tilt his head and touch his lips with the smallest of movements.

“You need to give me one night.”

Sunggyu shoved his hands on Woohyun’s face and pushed him out of the way, “Let’s be fucking serious here, we’re not having sex.” He didn’t want to register how his pulse was racing and how Woohyun’s hands felt strong at his sides, boxing him in. Woohyun was a slippery piece of work whose crinkly smile, handsome face, and sculpted body had somehow gotten him once, but not twice.

He wished he didn’t remember that Woohyun was good at blow jobs. Fuck, Sunggyu thought, he couldn’t be thinking about these things in here with Woohyun breathing down his neck.

“Are you completely sure Sunggyu hyung?” Woohyun asked, having taken Sunggyu’s hands by the wrists. He leaned in closer, his lips touching Sunggyu’s ear and nose bumping along the side of his face. “Are you willing to let this chance go?”

Just who did Woohyun think he was, a sex counselor? The man was one of the heads of a car company, under his father and brother of course, but he made a living on expensive cars, friends, and partying. He didn’t drink much, but he was a master at getting some one to drink for him and then persuade them to do horrible things when intoxicated.

Like thinking having sex with him was a good option. Sunggyu was never going to live that night on the cruise down for the rest of his life.

Yet, Woohyun’s cologne was getting to his head, and his grasp on his wrists was getting him riled up.

“Woohyun, I said – ” Sunggyu started to say, eyes open wide.

The door to the bathroom swung open, hitting the door jam with a thud, and Dongwoo walked in, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune a he stepped inside. He stopped whistling when he turned his head and saw the picture the two of them must have made; Woohyun face in Sunggyu’s neck and Sunggyu’s hands clenched and body forced against the sink.

“Oh, I’ll go find another bathroom,” Dongwoo said, trying to laugh it off but Sunggyu could tell he sounded incredibly embarrassed. “Just forget I was ever here!” He spun around and fled the bathroom.

“Shit! Woohyun get off of me!” Sunggyu struggled, pushing Woohyun with his hips and getting away when Woohyun dropped his hold on his wrists.

He wobbled to the side, legs feeling tense and mind racing with unfinished thoughts. “Dongwoo must think that we’re,” – he pulled at his hair – “I am going to end you Woohyun.”

Woohyun laughed and wrung out his wet kerchief into the sink, “You need me.”

Sunggyu sighed and squatted on the floor, covering his face into his arms, “Fine I do.” His voice but a small whisper, muffled against his arms. He closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Sunggyu opened his eyes to see Woohyun’s shiny black leather shoes, polished to perfection. “I need your help you asshole.”

He felt Woohyun pat the top of his head, “You’re mine then hyung.”

Sunggyu knew he was fucked.

 

 

Sungyeol was proving to be a difficult catch for Myungsoo since he didn’t fall for any of his usual charms. Even when he hugged his back and rested his head on his shoulder (near his shoulder because Sungyeol was tall), Sungyeol barely batted an eyelash. Myungsoo wasn’t sure what he was going to have to try next; maybe outright groping his ass would do the trick.

He still had to remember to thank Sungjong with a nice gift for introducing him to his country club a few weeks ago. At first, he had joined to work on his golfing – it’s a rich person’s right of passage after all. However, when he locked eyes with the tall caddy assigned to him, he knew that the membership fee was worth every won.

It was love at first sight, his heart beating in his chest for the caddy whose name he didn’t even know. Sungyeol, his name was Sungyeol. Myungsoo wanted to repeat it over and over and revel in the feel of it rolling off his tongue, much in the way he practiced his scripts for filming. His name sounded magnificent each time he said it.

Sungyeol was bending over to set up the tee, and Myungsoo stepped back to enjoy the view.

“The weather is gorgeous today, I think I’m going to take Sungjong down to the beach house next weekend. You should come some weekend too Myungsoo, and bring a date,” Hoya said, wagging his eyebrows.

Myungsoo got the hint, “When my filming wraps, there’s still six episodes left to air. I can’t risk any scandals.”

Sungyeol had finished setting up the ball and tee, and walked back to where Myungsoo was hanging out, draped over his golf bag.

“Can’t you just please tell me what’s happening in the next few episodes?” Sungyeol said, whining in that cute voice he made when he wanted something from Myungsoo, “I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t even know what’s going to happen myself, plus I’m bound by my contract. Sorry Sungyeol I would give you a hint if I could.” Myungsoo did feel a bit sorry. Sungyeol had told him he was a huge fan of his drama. But, he didn’t want to get kicked in the ass by the scriptwriter if something leaked.

“It’s okay,” Sungyeol rested a hand on his shoulder, and Myungsoo almost melted, “I don’t want you to get in trouble. But seriously, if you learn anything,” – he pointed at himself – “think of this guy!”

Myungsoo wanted to say that he’d be thinking about him whether or not it had to deal with his drama. He’d been thinking about him in bed, in the shower, on the couch, on his desk chair. His mouth was watering at the memories.

“Well, how about you could come to one of the days we’re filming, I think I could get you in as an extra.” Myungsoo wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants. He was thankful it was a sunny day; his eyes were hidden behind a layer of black plastic and his shaky smile.

Sungyeol’s eyes sparkled, “Really? I’m an acting student you know, I’ll do anything, if you need someone to stand in the corner in drag, I’ll do it.”

It warmed Myungsoo’s heart to see Sungyeol so excited. His eyes a glow and his hand touching his shoulder and Myungsoo wanted to hug him and rub his face into his shirt and just lie down on the grass.

He only wished to whisk Sungyeol away to his apartment and make him his secret live in boyfriend. No one ever had to know. They’d adopt two cats and eat cake everyday for breakfast, followed by kimchi jjigae for lunch and dinner.

“I think I’m going to puke,” said Hoya, who was watching them from his position at the tee, club poised in his hand to strike the ball.

Myungsoo ignored him, “Sungyeol, I was wondering if I could get your number?”

“Oh, to contact me about the filming? Give me your phone.” Sungyeol held his hand out expectantly.

Well, it was a start. After getting Sungyeol to visit him on set, perhaps he’d see how badass he was and realize what he was missing out on. Then Myungsoo would get what he wanted.

He handed Sungyeol his phone, and waited while Sungyeol typed his number into his address book. Sungyeol handed his phone back with a grin, “Now don’t forget about me because you’re too famous for your golf caddy!”

Myungsoo thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest, “Next week okay?” He glanced down at Sungyeol’s number and saw that the name was entered in as ‘#1 caddy Lee Sungyeol.’

He grabbed Sungyeol’s arm and pressed his face into his sleeve.

Sungyeol whined, “Why are you always touching me?”

 

 

They all walked down the grand staircase to the lobby where Sungjong could redeem the valet ticket and take the Range Rover out for a test drive. Walking from the veranda to the lobby felt like it was the longest five minutes of Sungjong’s life. Longer then when Hoya misplaced their box of fun time toys during their apartment move.

Ever since Woohyun and Sunggyu came back from the restroom, Woohyun had been resting his arm around Sunggyu’s waist. Sunggyu looked like he wanted to die, and Woohyun had the biggest grin on his face.

If that didn’t make matters awkward, Dongwoo kept looking at them every ten seconds. Sungjong didn’t know what was going on, but one thing was for sure, he did not have enough alcohol in him for this.

“Dongwoo hyung should drive, he’s the best driver out of all of us and he hasn’t been drinking,” Sungjong said as he waited for the valet to come around with the car.

They stood outside the entry doors admiring all the fancy expensive cars parked in the parking lot out front.

“Dongwoo hyung, you should wash your car,” Sungjong said, having spotted Dongwoo’s little blue foreign car in the parking lot.

“Yeah, I took it out when it was raining Thursday and the dirt just stuck to it as it dried.”

“Stop by the company sometime, I can get you a free wash,” said Woohyun, letting go of Sunggyu to walk over to where Dongwoo was standing. Sungjong rolled his eyes; Woohyun was so obvious.

The valet pulled up without a moment to lose, turning the car off and hurrying out to hand Sungjong the valet key. Sungjong thanked him and handed Dongwoo his set of keys.

“Take us away from here hyung.”

Dongwoo glanced over at Sunggyu, “My pleasure.” The keys jangled in his fingertips.

 

 

“I’m really hungry, can’t you hurry up Myungsoo,” Hoya said, complaining because they still had four holes to go. His stomach was grumbling and it was already noon. The buffet would have started serving and he wanted to eat lunch with his husband.

Myungsoo pointed his club in Hoya’s direction, “Don’t rush me please.”

“Whatever. Sungyeol, what do you common people do for fun these days?” Hoya asked, trying to pass the time while Myungsoo stared down the green.

“Common people?”

Hoya leaned back against the front of the golf cart, “Yeah, people like you, lower class.”

Everyone who couldn’t afford to pay for a country club membership, have a beach house, own a yacht, take multiple vacations each year.

“Wow. Us common people do lots of things for fun. Like go to bars, see movies or concerts, and hang out at each others places I guess,” Sungyeol said, pausing awkwardly at the end and letting his words trail off into the breeze.

Hoya didn’t understand why Sungyeol looked so uncomfortable; it was the truth.

They both watched Myungsoo swing and hit the ball, viewing it soar through the air and land the closest to the flag he had gotten so far.

“Good job Myungsoo,” said Hoya, congratulating him on his long awaited achievement and clapping his hands twice. He looked back over at Sungyeol, “But, that sounds really boring, you sure you don’t go boating or clubbing or something?”

“I went fishing at my uncle’s once and he lives by the sea.”

Hoya shook his head, “Just keep up the good work Sungyeol. Maybe one day it’ll pay off.” He should really slip the caddy a tip – his life seemed horrible. Hoya didn’t know what about him had caught Myungsoo’s eye, but he did have a nice pair of legs. Well, it certainly wasn’t his job or his paycheck. Myungsoo had a strange taste in men.

Sungyeol gave him an odd half smile half forced expression, which Hoya assumed was fitting for his social situation. While waiting for Myungsoo to attempt to put his golf ball into the hole with a few final hits, he got out his phone and checked his face out in the camera.

He turned around and snapped a picture of himself and the golf course in the distance, intending to text it to Sungjong to make him feel guilty for not joining. Sungjong never wanted to join him when he went golfing, and he couldn’t remember the last time they’d golfed together. It was probably a month ago already. The only golfing Sungjong ever seemed excited about was mini golfing, and that was for children and poor people.

And people who had to appease their husband’s wishes so they could have sex in the Jacuzzi while Usher was playing in the background.

Except, it was fun to bounce the ball off the obstacles and try to get it into the hole with the least amount of hits. What could Hoya do, he was competitive. If you’re going to win, you might as well win big.

He sent his photo along with a text to Sungjong asking him how he was, if he was hungry, and if he was being treated well. Sometimes Sungjong got annoyed with his protectiveness over him, but Hoya was just trying to make sure no one made any advances on his husband. Sungjong was a beautiful flower that was his only.

That was why they got Sarangi, so he would grow up to be a giant attack dog that would protect Sungjong (not that Hoya told him that was the purpose behind getting a dog). Yet, somehow the countless doggy outfits and rhinestone collars that said princess on them questioned Sarangi’s masculinity – Sarangi was a male dog.

And the last time someone had tried to hit on Sungjong, Hoya had threatened him, and he was pretty sure that man wouldn’t try that again. He had his share of kicking old sleazeballs to the curb, and that was time well spent weight lifting.

A bright burst of music started playing in the golf cart next to him that broke his concentration at staring at his phone, trying to will a response into being.

“Hey Myungsoo, your phone is ringing!” Hoya shouted.

 

 

He had been driving for almost fifteen minutes around the quaint country neighborhood that surrounded the outskirts of the country club, but after a few wrong turns Dongwoo figured he might have to pull over. “Sungjong I have to confess something,” Dongwoo said, rubbing his thumbs into the wheel.

“What?” Sungjong asked, playing with the knobs on the radio.

“I don’t know where we are.”

Dongwoo chewed on his inner cheek, he had been driving around and somehow got them lost. There was a reason behind it – he had been distracted. The cause of the distraction was Woohyun and Sunggyu in the backseat.

When he glanced in the rearview mirror, he saw Woohyun sliding his hand down Sunggyu’s chest, or up his thigh, separated by only the short distance between their seats. Sunggyu’s face was angry, his hands pushing Woohyun away, but when he looked up their eyes caught in the mirror. Frightened by the look on Sunggyu’s face, Dongwoo quickly averted his eyes back to the road.

The next time Dongwoo had let himself be distracted and look in the mirror, he saw Sunggyu staring straight ahead at him, eyes fiery, inciting a flurry of mixed emotions inside him.

Flustered, he missed his turn and took what he thought would be a scenic dirt road path. However, the country road continued on past trees and rock walls, local farmers fields stretching out in the distance. The expensive car Dongwoo was driving was greatly out of place in the simple neighborhood.

Dongwoo couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a glimpse of what was going on in the backseat. It was embarrassing, but he was getting excited at seeing Sunggyu get molested in the backseat while Sungjong and he were supposed to be none the wiser that it was going on.

Sungjong stopped fiddling with the radio, “How about you just find somewhere and turn around.”

They were on a lesser-traveled road, so Dongwoo decided to pull off to the side, out on the wet dirt shoulder of the country road, to turn the car in the other direction. He smoothly pulled the car over, gripping the steering wheel with firm hands as he pressed on the brake.

“At least we know the car handles really well!” Dongwoo said, joking about having to make a detour in the country. He eased off the break and began to hit the gas pedal, but instead of turning to the side the car lurched forward and then halted. There was an ominous sound of the wheels spinning, but they weren’t going anywhere. Dongwoo took his foot off the accelerator and put the car in park.

“Did I break it?” he asked, a tremor of fear rushing over him. “We’re not moving!”

Woohyun stuck his face up between the two front seats, “Did we get stuck?”

Sungjong’s face turned stiff, “Are you kidding me? How did we get a Range Rover stuck?”

“I’m pretty sure that noise was the back wheels spinning,” Woohyun said, opening his window and sticking his head out. “Yeah, we’re stuck. It must have rained here last night and we pulled straight into the mud.”

“We’re stuck?” Sunggyu’s voice came from the backseat. “Dongwoo what did you do?”

“Don’t blame him,” Woohyun said as he opened his car door, “he wouldn’t have known it’s muddy enough just by looking at it. At least it doesn’t look like the front wheels are stuck.” Woohyun got out and walked around to the back to check it out.

Dongwoo turned the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt, “Sorry Sungjong.”

Sungjong sighed, “It’s okay hyung…this is going to be a bitch to explain to Hoya though. I don’t want to imagine what I’m going to have to do for this…”

Dongwoo really hoped Sungjong wasn’t referring to sexual favors. He opened his car door and stepped out, intent on going to join Woohyun to see what they could do about getting out of the mud. As he was passing by, Sunggyu’s arm shot out his open window and grabbed his.

Dongwoo almost jumped in the air due to the shock of being grabbed, “Hyung! You scared me.”

“When we get the car out, make Woohyun drive…just please come back here and save me from him,” said Sunggyu, his eyebrows scrunched up and a pleading expression on his face.

His skin was tingling, “But, aren’t you and Woohyun – ”

The grip on his arm tightened. “No! That was just – ”

“Sunggyu hyung, get your ass out of the car and help us.” Woohyun’s voice broke up what Sunggyu was going to say. Sunggyu stuck his head out the window and yelled back at Woohyun to be patient, in which Woohyun laughed and apologized.

Dongwoo smiled, “I think I understand.” Woohyun and Sunggyu must have some form of an open relationship, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get mixed up in whatever that was. Certainly, he didn’t want to make anything uncomfortable even if Sunggyu’s sexy stare shot him straight in the heart. He’d been thinking about Sunggyu for a long time now. He fumbled with his hands and spun himself out of Sunggyu’s grip.

“Come on, let’s see if we can get out of the mud.”

He could hear Sungjong complaining at the back about his white pants getting dirty.

Sunggyu opened his door and Dongwoo held his hand out for Sunggyu to take it as he stepped out, his hand slightly cool and dry. Dongwoo squeezed his hand, “It’s not like this could get any worse!”

“Please don’t say that,” Sunggyu said hesitantly, his hand still holding Dongwoo’s, “something bad might happen.”

Then they heard Sungjong shrieking and Woohyun laughing.

“See look at what you did!” Sunggyu said.

They rushed over to the back, and saw Sungjong sitting in the mud and Woohyun doubled over, laughing so hard he was gasping for air through his mouth.

Sungjong looked like he was in shock, but Dongwoo couldn’t help but burst out laughing. It was hilarious to see Sungjong stuck in the mud, much as the car was, his hand out behind him in a failed attempt to catch his fall. The disgusted look on his face giving Dongwoo even more reason for laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Sungjong said forcefully, but it was too late, everyone was laughing. “How am I going to be seen like this?” He tried to get up, one hand muddy and the other clean. “I’m calling Myungsoo hyung.”

 

 

Myungsoo picked up his phone, noting the caller ID, “Hello?”

“Good you picked up,” Sungjong said, “I need you do us a favor.”

“Who’s us and what favor?”

“Well…Woohyun, Sunggyu, Dongwoo hyung and I got sort of took my car out for a drive and then we got stuck in the mud.”

“Sungjong you what?” Myungsoo glanced over at Hoya harassing Sungyeol.

“Yeah, explaining it won’t make it make any more sense. But, could you just do something about Hoya? We’re trying to get the car out but it might be a while and I don’t know how much longer you guys have to golf.”

“So you want me to stall him?”

“Yes! I also don’t have any pants.”

“Sungjong what?” Myungsoo felt very much like he was missing the beginning of a very long and interesting story.

“Get me some pants too. Okay, I need to go now, we’re trying to figure this out.”

Figure this out probably meant sitting around and looking up how to get a car out of the mud online since Woohyun was the only one who really had knowledge about cars.

“Oh alright, good luck.” Myungsoo hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He had no idea how he was supposed to stall Hoya from finding out what Sungjong was up to. Since the sooner Hoya found out, the sooner he’d flip out and demand answers, and Myungsoo didn’t want to be around when that happened if he could help it.

He hoped that they would have figured it out before the time they got through the remaining four holes. Myungsoo sighed; it was time to become bad at golf again.

 

 

Sungyeol was very confused. Myungsoo was fidgety, his form and stance more off than it was during the first half of the course, and he didn’t know why. It seemed like Myungsoo was improving; however, now he was goofing up even the basics.

“What’s up with you?” Sungyeol asked when Myungsoo’s golf ball went veering off away from the hole for the fifth time. Myungsoo kept hitting the ball, but it was going everywhere but the direction of the flag, and they were two holes away from finishing. “Where did your confidence go? You were doing so well earlier.”

Myungsoo wouldn’t look at him, and Hoya went up to golf. Frowning, Sungyeol grabbed Myungsoo’s shoulder, “Hey, as your unofficial golf coach here. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” – Myungsoo stared at his feet – “maybe I’m just bad at golf.”

There was something off about Myungsoo’s attitude.

“Come on, I know you’re not that bad,” Sungyeol said. “Why are you acting like this?”

Myungsoo twitched beneath his hand, and Sungyeol let him go. He bit his lip and peeked over at Hoya studying the distance he had to hit. “I’m trying to stall for time.”

“Stalling for time, why are you stalling for time?”

“Sungjong, he’s Hoya’s husband, got into some trouble and asked me to keep him busy until he gets out of it.” Myungsoo gave him a tiny smile.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Sungyeol squinted his eyes at Hoya, watching him walk towards his golf ball, “I know Sungjong. What can I do to help?”

Sungyeol was more than willing to help Sungjong keep out of trouble from Hoya. In fact, Sungyeol wanted nothing more than to get back at Hoya for being a complete asshole to him throughout the morning. Plus, he owed it to Sungjong for keeping him company during the rare times he did golf, and for treating him like a normal human being.

“Do you know anything we can do to distract him from trying to find Sungjong?” Myungsoo said, slipping an arm around Sungyeol’s back.

Myungsoo’s hand was rubbing into his side and Sungyeol wasn’t sure if he was entirely comfortable with that. His touchy hands were starting to make him wonder if Myungsoo really was doing this on purpose (if there was some motive behind Myungsoo’s clinginess).

Although Sungyeol believed Myungsoo was a harmless fool, he had to have become a famous actor somehow. It was quite possible that someone with that much money to throw around was shrewder that he would give them credit for. Myungsoo had the right charms to seduce the nonexistent pants off a cow with that face.

Briefly, Sungyeol entertained the thought that Myungsoo knew what he was doing and it was all a master plot to get something from him. It frightened him since he couldn’t be certain what Myungsoo wanted.

He shook his head; there was no way Myungsoo wanted into his pants – not that the possibility didn’t cross his mind. Myungsoo and his acting career and perfect face and Sungyeol with his acting classes and eating ramen out of a pot for dinner.

Perhaps he could use this relationship to his advantage to kick-start his own acting career. Sungyeol grinned and wrapped an arm around Myungsoo’s back. He would do anything short of maybe selling his soul to become even the smallest bit successful.

“I know something better than that,” Sungyeol said. He had a person in mind that had something to offer to Hoya that he wouldn’t refuse. “Tell Sungjong we’ve bought him some time.”

“Great, thanks Sungyeol!”

No thank you, Sungyeol thought.

 

 

Myungsoo was elated that Sungyeol was so eager to help him out since he wasn’t sure he could control Hoya by himself. He’d probably run the risk of exposing the whole lie he was sure Sungjong was crafting to Hoya through text messages.

They were lugging their gear into their golf carts, course finally finished with Hoya beating Myungsoo by a landslide, when Sungyeol walked up to Hoya and began to implement their plan.

“So Hoya, have you ever been in the kitchens before?”

Myungsoo took a seat and watched the show go down.

“Kitchens?” Hoya looked at Sungyeol as if he had suggested the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. “Why would I go to the kitchens?”

“I was just wondering if you had ever had something special made for Sungjong. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Hoya rested his arm on the steering wheel, “You can do that here?” Of course Hoya would be interested in the idea of making himself look good in Sungjong’s eyes. It was like a never-ending quest that Hoya took upon himself to please Sungjong in every way.

“We’ve done it lot’s of times,” Sungyeol said, “I know some of the dessert chef’s that could make you something special for today’s lunch.”

“Aren’t you just a caddy?” asked Hoya, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

Sungyeol defended his position, “I can be a multi purpose caddy and assistant. I’m assisting you to enjoy your stay here at Woollim Country Club if anyone asks.”

“I don’t know…”

Myungsoo crossed his legs and interrupted their conversation. “Sungjong told me the other day that he was lonely because you’ve been gone on business a lot lately. What should he do when you leave him and work long hours?”

Hoya slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, “Fuck it, lets do it then. Sungyeol take us to the kitchens.”

When Sungyeol got into their golf cart and turned the key, Myungsoo gave him a thumbs up, and Sungyeol flicked his head back haughtily. “See?” Sungyeol said, “What did I tell you, plenty of time for Sungjong to get out of his mess.”

“I never doubted you.” He took his phone out of his pants pocket and relayed the news to Sungjong.

 

 

They had managed to dig out the mud from around the back tires, but the lack of traction wasn’t helping them get the car out. Sunggyu squatted down, careful to not sit in the mud, hands dirty and his manicured nails suffering from the harsh treatment. “Woohyun, it’s still not working,” Sunggyu complained, writing his name in the mud like a moody child.

Sungjong panted, his shoes digging into the soft ground, “Why don’t you help Dongwoo hyung and I push?”

Sunggyu looked up and saw Dongwoo and Sungjong glaring down at him, the bright sun washing them out. “Shouldn’t the sun be drying this mud out?” They didn’t look amused. “You two look like you’re doing a good job, you don’t really need me.”

“Hyung,” Sungjong said, leaning down and picking up a clump of mud, “if you don’t help I’ll throw this at you.”

Standing up, the corners of Sunggyu’s mouth turned down. “What ever happened to the nice Lee Sungjong?”

“He’s taking a vacation somewhere where the car isn’t stuck in the mud.”

Dongwoo took his arm and pulled him away from Sungjong before Sunggyu did something drastic, like rub his dirty hands over more of Sungjong’s mud streaked white pants. Not that it mattered; Sunggyu would buy Sungjong a replacement pair tomorrow anyway.

“Sunggyu hyung, we’re all hungry, so let’s just work together.” Dongwoo patted Sunggyu on the back; his hands caked with dried mud.

In the afternoon light, Dongwoo looked spectacular, his shirtsleeves rolled up to show his strong shoulders and the small beginnings of perspiration on the sides of his head from the sun that came out from behind the clouds.

“You don’t have to call me hyung,” said Sunggyu. “If you don’t want to.” This being direct shit was actually pretty fun, perhaps Woohyun was right that he should be more straightforward with Dongwoo. He made sure to look Dongwoo in the eyes, hoping the power of his gaze would strike complacency in Dongwoo’s heart.

Out of the corner of his eye Sunggyu could see Woohyun staring at them. Sunggyu nodded his head. “We should get dinner sometime, it’s been a while.”

“Hyung, I mean Sunggyu,” – Dongwoo’s hand slid down Sunggyu’s back – “I would love to get dinner.”

Sunggyu wet his lips. “We could have dinner tonight at my place – ”

“Dinner tonight? It’s a good thing I live right next door,” said Woohyun, and Sunggyu flipped him off behind Dongwoo’s back. Woohyun laughed, appearing next to Dongwoo’s side and pulled him away, whispering something in his ear. Sunggyu dusted his hands on his pants and watched as Dongwoo’s eyes moved from him to Woohyun and then back to him.

Woohyun better not be fucking this up.

A grin started to form on Dongwoo’s face, “Oh, I didn’t know that’s how it was. I’d love to come over for dinner tonight with you and Woohyun.”

Internally, Sunggyu was celebrating Dongwoo’s acceptance; however, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that the price to pay for this joyous occasion was yet to come. Fuck it, Sunggyu thought, whatever was coming was worth it if it meant Dongwoo might finally be his. There was only so many ways Sunggyu could dance around his friend before he blurted out, ‘I want to have sex with you’ like he did with most of his one night stands.

This was so much easier with casual hookups.

“Will you guys stop flirting over there I think I see a farmer coming down the road, maybe they can help us,” Sungjong said, disgust evident in his voice.

Sunggyu wasn’t sure, but if Sungjong didn’t revert back to cute younger brother soon – less of pissy puberty Sungjong – he was going to make him eat dirt.

“Can’t you let the adults play Sungjong?” Woohyun said, chuckling as he reached over and tweaked Sungjong’s nose.

Sungjong looked none too pleased at Woohyun, “I swear, this is why I’m married and none of you are.”

Well, it was completely Sungjong’s fault for being too mature for his age. There was no set age for maturity as far as Sunggyu knew.

At least the farmer seemed like a good guy because he was stopping.

 

 

“So, what exactly can I get made for Sungjong?” Hoya asked, “Can I get a fancy cake?”

Myungsoo let out a breathy laugh, of course Hoya wanted something outrageous or time consuming to make. Sungjong was in for the surprise of his life when he came back, and he owed Myungsoo and Sungyeol for cleaning up after him.

There was also the problem of having to get Sungjong a pair of pants. Why Sungjong needed pants when he only went out for a drive, Myungsoo wasn’t sure he ever wanted to know.

“Trust me, you can get something amazing made,” Sungyeol said, his voice bright and the smile on his face looking a bit devilish. “Just through these doors.”

They walked into what Myungsoo suspected was the back door to get into the kitchens for the employees. There were a few chefs at work, but Myungsoo suspected that since it was a buffet lunch the majority of the work was prepared before hand.

Sungyeol led them to a separate section of the kitchens, away from the stoves and pots and pans, to a room with giant ovens and drying racks. There was one young man taking cookies off of a tray and putting them in a basket. Myungsoo could feel his mouth water, those cookies looked delicious.

“Niel! Guys this is Niel,” Sungyeol said, walking over to the lone person in the room. “I see you’re not busy, I have some friends here that want a special order.”

The young chef, apparently named Niel, dropped his utensil and gave Sungyeol a hug. “Hyung! Why can’t you visit me when we’re at work more often?”

“Because I see you everyday already.”

Myungsoo did not like how Niel wrapped his arms around Sungyeol as if they were very close friends, or more. The way Sungyeol reciprocated, arms going behind Niel’s back and giving him a quick pat. He could feel his nails dig into the skin of his palms, teeth clenching at the harmless sight.

He did not know if he liked this Niel person.

“Hello, I’m Niel and I’m an assistant pastry chef here at the country club,” Niel said, bowing to them and smiling.

This kid had giant lips holy shit was that natural? If he was the assistant, what did the head chef look like? As Myungsoo was staring at Niel’s mouth, he barely paid attention to Hoya discussing what he would like to get for Sungjong, his one true love (and then some). He was still wondering about the question of Niel’s lips when Sungyeol pulled him aside and looked at him questioningly.

“Stop staring at his lips.”

Myungsoo blinked, “I’m not staring at his lips. Hey, how do you know that? I’m wearing sunglasses.”

Sungyeol let out a frustrated sound, “See you give yourself away, and everyone stares at his lips. Especially that creep who works as a server. Also take your sunglasses off, we’re inside now.”

“How do you know him anyway? Is he your boyfriend?”

“No we’re not boyfriends,” Sungyeol said, his voice an angry whisper. Myungsoo grinned and mentally cheered. “We’re roommates.”

Myungsoo narrowed his eyes; Niel was going to have to go.

“You look stupid, here.” Sungyeol lifted the sunglasses off his face, and Myungsoo was sure his startled expression was seen by Sungyeol as they looked at each other directly for the first time that day without Myungsoo’s tinted glasses in the way. “Now they won’t get lost.”

Sungyeol folded the frames and hooked them in the open collar of his polo, his fingers brushing against the skin of Myungsoo’s chest. Myungsoo wanted to squeeze Sungyeol to his chest it was so glorious (disregarding that would probably break his sunglasses). How could Sungyeol be so attentive and funny even when he wasn’t trying?

Hoya saved Myungsoo from doing something potentially embarrassing, “What do you think Sungjong would like better? A decorated cheesecake or a decorated mini cake?”

“What did you get him for his birthday?” Myungsoo asked, looping his hand through Sungyeol’s and ignoring when Sungyeol tried to shake him off.

“A box of assorted cookies from his favorite bakery.”

“Cake, let’s go with cake,” Myungsoo said. Cake was easy to modify, and Hoya probably wanted to write something in icing anyway. Sungjong deserved some cake in his life.

Speaking of cake, he’d really like to eat cake off Sungyeol’s chest, or lick frosting off his dick. It sent shivers down his spine at the thought of performing sexual acts with his tongue while Sungyeol wrapped those long legs of his around his head.

Niel smiled, “Cake it is then?” Hoya nodded his head and Niel went to the fridge and pulled out a pan with an already baked sheet of cake.

Clearing his mind of delicious thoughts, Myungsoo tried to focus on the cake preparation. “We’re not, stealing cake for something important are we?” asked Myungsoo, looking at the chocolate cake that was in front of them.

Niel was in the process of cutting out a circle from the sheet, his nimble hands slicing the round open cake tin into the cake, leaving him with two identical round pieces. “I can bake another. This was for a function tomorrow, so I have time.”

They watched him get the cake out and place it on a cake stand, and Myungsoo had to admit that Niel seemed to be good at what he did. Perhaps he could let Niel stay.

Hoya flipped through a small book of possible frosting piping designs while Niel worked on covering the cake in a layer of frosting, setting one round circle on top of each other, chocolate on white frosting. Myungsoo rested his head against Sungyeol’s shoulder, listening to Sungyeol and Niel chatter. Being close to Sungyeol and food made him anxious, and reminded him of how hungry he was.

His pocket buzzed.

Wrestling his phone out of his pocket with one hand, the other wrapped around Sungyeol’s arm, he thumbed past the lock screen to read the text message.

So Sungjong was finally coming back – that was a relief.

He stuck his phone back and tugged on Sungyeol’s arm, “Sungyeol? Do you happen to know if there are any pants I can borrow?”

 

 

Woohyun couldn’t be happier that the farmer who stopped had been able to give them a pull with his truck. It was just enough force to finish what they had started, and get them to the dry part of the road. The fact that they weren’t stuck in the country anymore made them all realize that it was almost one o’clock in the afternoon and they had yet to eat lunch.

For someone like Sunggyu, it was making for some interesting attitudes.

“I wish the farmer had taken my money,” Sungjong said, sliding into the front passenger seat, “I feel like he should be compensated.”

“Well you could just donate that money to the cancer research,” Woohyun said as he turned the car on and turned the car around. They had been smart enough to ask for directions back to the main road.

Sungjong stuck his hand out the window and waved to the farmer as they drove by, “I’ll do that.” He looked at his ruined pants, “I hope Myungsoo brings me some pants.”

“They’re not that bad,” Sunggyu commented from the backseat. Woohyun looked up into the mirror and saw Dongwoo’s hand on Sunggyu’s knee. He grinned knowing that he was the real reason why Dongwoo was acting this way.

He may or may not have let it slip to Dongwoo that although Sunggyu liked to act as if he liked to lead, he really enjoyed being dominated. It was one of Sunggyu’s tiny weaknesses that Woohyun knew how to exploit (that and showering him with compliments).

Woohyun couldn’t wait until tonight; he would be lying to himself if he were only in this to get to Sunggyu. He had been jealous of Sunggyu’s affections towards Dongwoo for a while now, but he had stayed out of his way for the sake of his friend. Now, he wouldn’t hold back any longer, and Dongwoo was an old flame that he had no problems revisiting – his mouth certainly didn’t mind.

Not that Dongwoo was as sweet and innocent as he looked either. Dongwoo liked to give and take, and he had a wicked streak. Those yoga classes weren’t just for fun and games.

“Not that bad?” Sungjong said, whipping his head around to the backseat. “I look like I’ve been rolling around in the mud, this is not fashionable.”

“But you have been rolling around in the mud. You don’t believe hyung?” Sunggyu said, testing Sungjong’s resolve with his sharp words.

“Hyung!” said Sungjong, tone exasperated, “I don’t want to look like I’ve been rolling around in the mud. What will people say?”

“Fuck ‘em, that’s their problem.”

Woohyun slowed the car down to wait for some cars to pass by, “I’m sure Myungsoo will find you something to wear Sungjong.” There really wasn’t much for Sungjong to be worrying about; Myungsoo always took good care of him.

“You could always just tie a blanket around your waist to hide it,” said Dongwoo. Woohyun knew he was just trying to come up with some way to make Sungjong feel better.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Woohyun snorted out air, imagining Sungjong walking around the country club in a blanket tied around his waist like a skirt or a sarong. The look on Hoya’s face would be priceless. Then again, Hoya did have a photo collection of Sungjong wearing dresses that he had shown Woohyun once when he was drunk and easily manipulated. It might not even faze him.

Sungjong did look good in a dress; he’d almost be unrecognizable from behind.

“Shouldn’t you worry about other things like, how you are going to explain the mud on the back tires?” Sunggyu pointed out.

Sungjong covered his face with his hands.

 

 

There was a harsh grab on Sungyeol’s elbow, and he found himself yanked backwards as Myungsoo walked out the door. He cried out in alarm, surprised at having been caught unaware. Niel pushed him over to the side, hissing in his ear.

“Is that Kim Myungsoo, the Kim Myungsoo?”

Sungyeol jerked his arm back, “Yes it’s Kim Myungsoo, the one I’ve been telling you about.”

“Did you know that he has the – ”

The door opened and Myungsoo’s head peeked inside, “Sungyeol? Are you coming?”

Waving his hand to shoo Myungsoo away, Sungyeol looked to Niel and then back to Myungsoo. “Just give us a minute Myungsoo, you can wait outside.”

Myungsoo stared at them for a second before backing away and closing the door behind him.

Sungyeol turned towards Niel and lowered his voice, not wanting Hoya to hear from where he was absorbed with decorating the top of the cake with fruit slices and little candies. “What do you want?”

“Hyung I was trying to ask if you knew that he seriously has the hots for you.”

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol laughed in Niel’s face, “You’re not serious are you? That guy’s a fucking human koala with some sort of complex.” The day Sungyeol had met Myungsoo was the day he had given up his rights to personal space with strangers.

Niel poked him in the chest with his pointer finger. “Yeah, he’s a human koala, and you’re his eucalyptus tree. Get it?”

“No, stop speaking in metaphors.”

“Hyung you idiot, he wants to be on you. He stares at you like he wants to eat you, I’m pretty sure he wants you, sexually,” Niel said, words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could speak them.

To be honest, Sungyeol had felt a sinking feeling that he was being stalked, but he kept that feeling festering in the back of his mind since he was scared to look into it. Yet, he felt almost giddy – empowering even – for Niel to tell him that someone he looked up to career wise likely wanted to fuck him. And here he was thinking about taking advantage of him by becoming his friend solely for his own means.

It was sort of sexy, in a creepy way, but Myungsoo was hot and Sungyeol had needs.

Now Sungyeol was conflicted. He could ask Myungsoo if he wanted to fuck and risk losing some tentative business relationship, or he could forget about it and tiptoe around Myungsoo’s strange behavior for even longer. Then again, he could ask Myungsoo if he wanted to fuck and then actual sex ensues.

People like Myungsoo needed to come with fucking manuals.

“Niel, I swear, if you’re wrong about this you’re doing the dishes for a month.”

Sungyeol walked away from Niel and opened the door, hand on the doorknob as he swung the door open wide. “A whole damn month.”

“I swear I’m right.” Niel called out after him as he stepped out the door.

The last thing Sungyeol wanted was for this to blow up in his face because his friend was reading into something that didn’t exist.

He walked up to Myungsoo, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the employee office where there was bound to be a pair of spare uniform pants that could be borrowed, or stolen, for a few hours. Sungyeol led Myungsoo past a few tipsy guests and employees before he opened the door to the office and shoved Myungsoo inside.

Luckily no one was on break except one girl who was leaving the room as they were entering and gave them an impressive side eye.

Sungyeol stalked over to the uniform closet, opened it up, and took the only thing that was left inside, which happened to be the country club’s women’s uniform. There was always a spare uniform in case accidents occurred, so Sungyeol was unsure as to where the men’s uniform was.

It wasn’t anything life ending, just that the women’s uniform pants were pink – Sungjong better like the color pink.

“Will these work?” He handed the pants to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo looked them over, giving Sungyeol a nod of approval. “It’ll work.”

“Good…” Sungyeol didn’t know how he should approach this. He was in an empty room with Myungsoo, who was holding a pair of pants and staring at him intensely. His stare was reaching into the inner most parts of his soul, in a strange non-creepy sort of way.

Sungyeol cleared his throat, and he decided to just go for it.

“So, about you and me?”

 

 

Hoya stepped back and looked at his masterpiece, a swirly design of chocolate syrup, strawberries, and lime slices amongst puffs of icing that Niel had expertly piped around the sides. In the middle he had written Sungjong’s name with a heart at the side. All in all, Hoya was feeling pretty damn good about his decorating skills.

He thanked Niel for wrapping it up in a small cake box, and then looked around the kitchen. “Where did everybody go?”

Niel wiped his hands off on a rag, “I think Sungyeol and your friend went to pick something up? They did say to wait for them upstairs in the veranda for lunch.”

Shrugging, Hoya took the cake box and left, heading down the hall and outside. In the meantime, he juggled holding the box and getting his phone out to call Sungjong.

 

 

“Oh shit!” Sungjong said, “Hoya’s calling me. How far away are we? One of you call Myungsoo hyung.”

Dongwoo got his phone out and tried calling Myungsoo.

Biting his lip, Sungjong picked up the call, “Hoya! Are you done golfing now?”

“I’ve been done for a while, hey where are you exactly? It’s like one o’clock and I’m starving.” Hoya’s voice sounded very confused on the other end of the call.

Sungjong slapped Woohyun as he laughed awkwardly into the phone, and Woohyun flashed him five fingers. Good, Sungjong thought, they were almost back. “I went out for a little drive with Woohyun, Dongwoo, and Sunggyu hyung and I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Can I start eating without you?”

“Yes! Please do, it won’t be long.”

He hung up the phone and exhaled out a long breath of air.

“Why are you so worked up about Hoya finding out we got stuck in the mud? What’s he going to do, you weren’t even driving,” Woohyun asked as he rounded the corner and Sungjong could see the country club off in the distance.

“Because then he probably won’t let me drive anywhere for a while without him, you know how annoying he can get about his cars.” Sungjong sighed, maybe next time they got a new car he’d get it under his name.

Dongwoo got off the phone with Myungsoo, an odd expression across his face as he stared at his phone before Sungjong felt him put a hand on his shoulder.

Sungjong turned around, “Did you hear from Myungsoo?”

“Yeah, he said he has some pants for you, but he sounded odd…”

“What do you mean by odd?”

“Almost out of breath, maybe he was running?” Dongwoo’s eyebrows scrunched up as he explained what he heard.

 

 

His back cried out in pain as he was slammed up against the doors of the uniform closet a second time. Myungsoo’s phone barely out of the way of harm before Sungyeol’s hot breath was tingling across his neck.

It hadn’t taken much to convince Sungyeol that yes, he wanted to fuck him, yes it was more than a one nightstand, no he wasn’t a stalker, and yes would he please keep touching him there shit.

“How much time do we have?” Sungyeol asked, his voice lower than Myungsoo had ever heard before. He could feel Sungyeol’s tongue flittering across his skin, and it felt so good he could almost cry.

Myungsoo was trying so very hard to not get a noticeable boner.

“Maybe five minutes or less – ” His words cut off as Sungyeol kissed him, their lips sliding over each other, his eyes staring straight into Sungyeol’s half lidded ones.

He slid his hand up Sungyeol’s back, resting it on his neck to pull Sungyeol down closer to him. Sungyeol had to bend to get at the right angle to kiss Myungsoo, and Myungsoo could taste a bit of cloying sweetness from the candy Sungyeol had stolen in the kitchens.

They were getting to the good part, Sungyeol’s thumb was rubbing into his ribcage, when the hand holding Myungsoo’s phone felt a jolt of vibration.

“Fuck,” Myungsoo mumbled into Sungyeol’s mouth. “I have to go.”

Sungyeol pulled back and licked his lips; “I get off work at three today, call me.”

Oh Myungsoo would fucking call him, he would hang around the country club until midnight if he had to – of course he didn’t want to seem needy or anything. He straightened his clothes and picked up the pants off the floor from where they had fallen out of his hands.

“I’ll be waiting, Sungyeol.” He dragged Sungyeol’s name off his tongue as if he didn’t want to let it go. Myungsoo left Sungyeol in the hallway to the employee’s office, but gave him a squeeze on his ass before he turned away, delighted at the squeaking noise Sungyeol made.

 

 

“Myungsoo finally, where have you been?” Sungjong demanded, one hand on his hip and the other holding onto his bag. He had texted Myungsoo to meet him in the first floor restroom, and Myungsoo had taken his sweet time in getting there.

“I was a bit preoccupied, but here’s the pants.”

They were pink, great.

“Pink?” Sungjong got into a toilet stall, shucking his white pants off and pulling the pink ones up. “Did it have to be pink?”

“Pink was all they had, you can’t be too picky.”

Sungjong scowled, but came out of the stall and folded his dirt stained pants up, “Oh well, I rock these pants anyway.” They were a little big at the waist, but that was probably due to the elastic waist. They seemed to be a one size fits all type of pants.

He caught Myungsoo’s goofy smile in the mirror. “Look at you, what are you so happy about? Did something happen while I was gone?”

Myungsoo leaned back against the sink counter, “Maybe.”

“Spill.”

“Not here!” said Myungsoo, “Someone might be listening!”

Sungjong rolled his eyes, “I hate your privacy issues. There’s no one in this bathroom but us.”

Woohyun strolled into the bathroom, kicking the swinging door with an ample amount of force. “Can you two hurry up? Everyone else is eating already, and Hoya’s up there stabbing his pork with his chopsticks and I think he might be frying the meat with his eyes. And nice pants.”

“See?” Myungsoo said, pointing at Woohyun.

“What?” said Woohyun innocently, “I didn’t do anything.”

Frustrated, Sungjong grabbed his pants, stuffed them into his bag, and walked out of the restroom leaving Woohyun and Myungsoo behind to deal with their own problems. He’d already made enough problems of his own today. All Sungjong wanted was to see his husband, eat lunch, cuddle up with his puppy, and drink red wine.

This day had gone on long enough. His pants were ruined, his hyungs were horny idiots, Hoya was going to ask why the car was dirty, and the amount of gossiping he had gotten in was abysmal.

Tonight, he would be the one putting on the Usher music and laying out in the Jacuzzi.

Damn it was hard being rich.

 

 

Hoya laughed as he watched Dongwoo feed Sunggyu for the fifth time, carefully made lettuce wraps being stuffed into Sunggyu’s waiting mouth. Sunggyu looked like he couldn’t be happier. Something had happened between the two of them recently that Hoya was dying to find out (and use against Sunggyu if the right opportunity presented itself).

He took a sip of his martini, foot tapping on the floor, feeling nervous about giving Sungjong his present. If Myungsoo hadn’t brought it up that Sungjong was lonely, he wouldn’t have even thought much about it. Hoya had left Sungjong in Sarangi’s capable paws to give him love and affection while he was away. Apparently, that wasn’t quite enough.

For the next few days Hoya would try his best to tone down his love for the new Range Rover since he could feel Sungjong’s growing agitation. But, the Range Rover was awesome, and the amount of freedom he felt when driving it amazed him.

He twisted the ring on his hand, the metal warm from his body heat.

When Sungjong came walking in only seconds later – finally, Hoya felt instant relief. However, he was confused as to where Sungjong got pink pants. He stood up and pulled the chair out next to him for Sungjong to sit down, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“How was your afternoon? Missed you,” said Hoya, loading Sungjong’s plate up with food from the dishes they had received at the buffet. “Pink looks good on you baby.”

Sungjong’s face flushed, “I had an accident when I was walking…”

“What happened? Do I need to beat someone up?” Hoya busied himself with taking a piece of meat off the tiny tabletop grill and placing it in a leaf of lettuce.

“No, I just fell and got my pants dirty. They were white, you know how white gets dirty so quickly.”

Hoya didn’t understand why Sungjong was being so fidgety. “You didn’t hurt yourself?”

“It was really funny Hoya,” Woohyun said, having also arrived and he joined their table with Myungsoo at his right side. “He just fell straight into the mud, all by himself.” The whole table was grins, except for Myungsoo who was staring off dreamily into the distance.

“Hyung stop,” Sungjong said weakly.

Hoya laughed and put the lettuce wrap in Sungjong’s mouth. “Maybe I shouldn’t have gone golfing today. I think I missed out on a lot of things.”

“No! You didn’t miss out on anything,” Sungjong said, mouth full and still chewing on the wrap.

Smiling, Hoya reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind Sungjong’s ear, ignoring the chatter of his friends beside him.

“I got something for you, I know you’ve probably been lonely lately because I’ve been gone a lot.”

“A lot!”

Hoya chuckled, “Yes a lot. But I had this made for you.” He pushed the small cake box into Sungjong’s hands.

Sungjong looked up at his questioningly, but popped open the cardboard and flipped the top up, revealing the cake inside. His eyes shined and his lips pursed.

“Hoya, you didn’t have to, I – I don’t know what to say!”

It was the name with the heart next to the side wasn’t it? Hoya knew he had got it right on the money. Oh yes, he thought, he was getting lucky tonight.

“I can’t hold this in when you did this!” Sungjong was biting his lip and looking guilty, “Hoya, we took the Range Rover out for a drive and got it stuck in the mud, but we got it out, and then I also fell in the mud and my pants are ruined so I borrowed these and now I just feel so guilty. Forgive us I love you!”

Hoya took Sungjong’s hand in his, patting it gently with his other hand, “That’s okay, but did you damage the Range Rover?”

He pulled his hand away fast as Sungjong squeezed tight on the hand underneath his.

“Hoya I am going to hurt you.”

Well, angry hate sex was always good too.

Hoya should have guessed, a day at the Woollim Country Club was never without its entertainment, and that was why he was proud to be a member.

“Woohyun keep your hands off my thigh!”

Nothing ever changed.


End file.
